Know my story NEW
by Yuki Van Hellseit
Summary: He was the older twin. The stronger twin. His sacrifice was seen in vain but he's back and he's come to tell you the story. HIS STORY AKA the story on Ciel's newly discovered older twin brother named Ciel also. A name that had once been stolen to be held again.


I'm warning you that this is not been edited or quoted but I'd like you guys to read it so I can get some constructive criticism so please review with questions or advice I'd appreciate it dearly

Disclaimer: Who needs one we all know I don't own Kuroshitsuji or also known as Black Butler

Ciel: eldest brother

Cielle: youngest brother

Ciel

His thoughts couldn't fathom to betray him as he lied on the cold elevated platform. His body surrounded with blood his crimson life source. It felt satisfying in a creepy way his eyes slowly beginning to drift close at an agonizingly slow pace because of the oncoming fatigue and the constant steady flow of blood. He turned his head slowly and steadily directing his attention towards the other occupant in the room lying still in a cage. A cage that had once held three frail small children now only held one.

The first boy was of no consequence he was weak and frail an soon died. His body collected and disposed of amongst the others that had passed on. Now only one prisoner sits inside the cage. A boy reflecting the same features of the one on the platform. Eyes like his own a prussian blue fading into a lovely turquoise. It was only the thought of his other half trapped behind the cage that kept his soul bound to this horrifying world. Pain reflected in the bloodied boy's eyes but something more was reflected in the ensnared boys. Locked behind the steady grip of his cage the other boy raised his head.

His eyes his beautiful blue eyes speaking to him screaming to him that he wanted to save Ciel. Ciel his name one that once held power now held nothing how could his brother eyes hold so much anguish. He was supposed to be the elder twin he was supposed to protect Cielle. How was he supposed to protect his brother is he couldn't even save himself. It was impossible nothing could just appear and save them from their destined death on the same pillar he already laid upon. His eyes finally drifted close. It didn't last long his 5 seconds of freedom snatched away from him in quick succession. The once candle illuminated room faded dark.

The warm glow that assaulted his eyelids became a suffocating darkness that would begin to slowly drive him mad if it hadn't already been done. His eyes shot open his body throwing the earlier fatigue from his system. Once closed eye were now open and dilated. His eyes began to look around the room in a harsh and frantic manner not being able to turn his head or risk getting hit with dizzy spells. Looking for the cause of the suffocating presence enclosing his body. Out of his peripheral line of sight he saw something. Hovering, luring, and plotting.

What was that thing standing in front of his…his brother. Why did it reek of rot and death? Why was it giving his brother a sickening smile? Why could he feel a cold unwavering presence on his soul? Like someone was holding onto it bringing it to their mouth to take a satisfying bite. As if it was a juicy apple that would satisfy both hunger and thirst. Warm twin cest pools ran down his face like a predator was after them. Ciel was startled. Why was he crying? He hadn't shed a tear since that dreadful day he was caught and he had sworn to protect his brother. Why did he feel like this was the end.

Cielle

How long had it been since he was in this cage he had seen a boy die from hopelessness and his brother gutted like a fish in front of his eyes. It made his stomach churn. He and his brother being twins in all aspects of identical except height something his brother always excelled in amongst other things. It was easy to picture himself in his brother's place on the pillar. He the one gutted and open bare to the world whilst his brother watches from confinement.

Usually in these situations people pray to their god in a hope of being saved and to be forgiven for their sins. At this moment he withdrew any belief he had towards God believing that if he were real he and ciel wouldn't be here living in this moment of time. His eyes drifted towards his brother. He saw the identical eyes staring straight into his own. He froze unable to breath because his brother lay there dying and he was trapped, helpless, and to **WEAK **to do anything.

Weak he was tired of that word. You're weak cielle you will never be like your brother. Ciel is stronger and smarter you will always be his shadow. He will become heir. While you lie in your bed covered in your own sick. You'll be to **weak** and **frail** to do anything. You're just weak little cielle the disgusting twin who will never be known. He wasn't weak he'd show them all. That he Cielle Phantomhive the less known twin trapped in the shadow of his brother would get what he knew he deserved.

He remembered reading a book on demon summoning one night in the library while everyone was away. He left all alone except the maids that were there to cater to his needs. The reason of his presence amongst the torturous walls of the manor. He had caught yet another cold and it would have been to dangerous for him to travel. The book was thick old musky and held a small layer of dust. It was fascinating to say the least. He remembered being on a page of the book that talked of demons that made contracts with humans in exchange for their souls and even trade. He remembered the symbol of one demon in the book that was engraved in his mind the beautiful design and crest. A crow demon who took the appearance of whatever the master pleased. He remembered the demonic star symbol that symbolized the contract. That didn't matter what mattered at this moment was that he a boy known to be frail and sick. Knew how to summon it. A sickening chill crawled up his spine making his teeth chatter. The room grew black and all you could see was the highlighted bars of the cage. Feathers began to rain from the now present black sky. Feathers crow feathers fluttered around the cage capturing and luring blue eyes. A voice spoke out in dark demonic tongue. Feet became shown long legs with high heels. Crimson eyes, a face of sharp grinning teeth and a perfectly manicured long nailed hand appeared in front of the cage.

The demon was reaching out to him. It's voice rang out again but in a language he could understand as his own. Cielle told him of his plans of how he would show the world he was strong by becoming the new heir. Never once taking in that his brother was nowhere in sight. The demon's appearance began to change he looked like a sharper version of the two boys father. Cielle spoke out one final time "I think I'll call you sebastian my loyal dog. The now named Sebastian took no offence being a crow demon and replied with a yes my lord. Cielle looked at Sebastian as he broke the cage door and scooped him in his arm. He gave Sebastian his first order "Sebastian I order you to destroy this place and leave no trace." "Yes my lord". Cielle's right eye began to change into Sebastian's contract symbol as he watched the building burn. Sebastian's hand reflected the same contract. Cielle wouldn't know for years to come that the only reason his soul was taken in the many years to come was because of the snack the demon had taken from the other occupant. Ciel the name that he had stolen and used to make a contract had a rather dire consequence. Resulting in the lost soul of one elder twin Ciel Phantomhive. The newly reborn Ciel placed the once bloodied ring onto his thumb and smiled. Sebastian gave a grin and they walked into the horizon.

Many years later

"I am the rightful heir Ciel Phantomhive isn't that right Mr. Tanaka." Cielle's eyes widen and he looked panicked his servants surrounding him in a frozen stupor. Had cielle been lying to them all this time. All these years together was it just false hope.

A year after the kidnapping

It had been a year since the kidnapping. A year since the fire that took both the cult house and the phantomhive manor. A year since the Manor had been rebuilt and a year since a brother had been forgotten. A boy sits at a table drinking horribly brewed tea by a demon the aftermath of the situation resulting in burned hands. The boy although furious about the tea sits wondering how to get his mind away from the torturous thoughts that had plagued his mind for the last year.

Meanwhile in a dark realm a soul begins to flicker a faint glow showing in the evergoing abyss. The tail wiggling, forming, shaping itself, and renewing what had once been stolen from it. A man smiles eyes covered by silver locks hiding the long jagged scar but not hiding the devilish smile that overtook his face.


End file.
